1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus and a control method for restore unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The form of an inkjet printing apparatus in which the print head is installed in the main printing apparatus at the manufacturing plant beforehand and shipped as a product is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-178334 discloses the form of a printing apparatus in which the print head is installed beforehand and shipped as a product, and after the product has arrived at the user site, a restore process is performed for restoring the ink ejection function of the print head.
As described above, the state inside the print head when shipped from the factory may be a state in which, instead of being filled with ink, may be empty and dry. When the same restore operation is performed for print heads having different states such as this, there is a possibility that the ink ejection function will not be restored, or that the amount of ink that will be discarded will increase.